I Remember
by Az The Dragon
Summary: Set after the ending of Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, it's in Silver's POV, which means first person and present time. Something I never tried before. SilverBlaze pairing. One-Shot


**Authoress' note:** This fic is more of an experiment than anything else. I just finished Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and loved it. I wasn't really pleased with the ending, though, so I decided to use my almighty powers of fanfiction writer to write a 'what if…' thing. It's from Silver's POV, that means first person and present time, something that I _never_ tried before.

Also, it's Silver-Blaze pairing and it might become a longer fic instead of an one-shot.

---------------------------------------

I Remember

---------------------------------------

I remember.

Everything.

From the destroyed world I used to live in, to the destruction of Soleanna's sun God, Solaris.

And I remember her.

Blaze…

In the world I remember, before I was sucked into the time rift with Sonic and the others, she had sacrificed herself to seal Iblis, Solaris' raw power, within her soul and then had cast herself into another dimension so the Flames of Disaster would never be released again.

Now she's ok, though. Like everything else after time was almost erased from existence. The world now is a paradise for me, even if it has some flaws that I don't want to think about at this moment. What I'm thinking about now, sitting on top of this cliff facing the deep blue sea, is her. I miss her, and I wish I could go back to the way we were before, but I can't. It's better this way, and I can't choose her company over the whole world.

So now I'm… lost. I feel so out of place in this paradise. Even if I desired this for all my life, I lived in hell for too many years to feel I belong here. From what people said, after I woke up and found myself here, I have a normal life, friends and, being so young, school to attend to.

Still, I don't remember anything of this. Everything of this 'life' never existed for me, I have no memory of it. Everyone that says they know me, family and friends, are worried and specialists believe I have some sort of selective amnesia. They believe I can only remember myself while I've forgotten everything else minus a few things, but that's what I make them believe. If I tell them the truth, I would be considered crazy and interned in a specialized structure.

I've kept my psychokinesys a secret too. Can't let them know that I can lift things, throw them, and basically fly by lifting myself. That's how I reached this secluded place located to the east of 'my' town. I can't stay there, don't feel like doing it. I wish I had forgotten it all and that I would just be a normal hedgehog, but how can you possibly forget something like that? It's not everyday you battle an all-too-powerful, out-of-control God capable of existing in the past, present and future and live to tell it.

But I believe it wasn't this encounter with Solaris that protected me from this change. The truth for this I believe resides into that power. Shadow was right. We couldn't have done what we had without Sonic. Yes, Princes Elise had brought him back to life, but her was a wish that the Chaos Emeralds had amplified, and it would have never happened if it wasn't Sonic the one she had to resurrect.

And boy, when he returned to life, I found myself facing a creature that I never imagined I would face. Not as powerful as Solaris and not as big in size, but he was really something. Everyone would cover in the presence of this hedgehog powered up by the emeralds. However, even if I found myself gazing at him speechless, I didn't feel scared of him, and I sure wasn't scared when he looked at Shadow and me. For some reason, I knew that he would link to us, giving us the power to help him defeat our doom.

I believe that it was in that precise moment that I became immune to the changes of time, and even if I'm so out of place now, I'm glad it happened. They are great people, and I'd rather not forget them.

I still miss Blaze, though. Can't help but want to be with her again. I wonder what she would think of me now, and I wonder if I still have what she liked of me. I doubt that after all what happened I'm still naive. Hope so, though…

I sigh at that, feeling a single tear slip down my eyes and land on my bare hand. With the change, I had lost my amplifying gloves and boots. I tried to look for them everywhere, but even in this timeline they had to be specifically made. Now it should be easier to create them, with the needed materials being available even in the simplest shop. A few days ago I tried to ask a shoemaker if he could make them as I asked. He said he could, but that would cost a lot of money…

I think I'm going to miss them. With those amplifiers I could lift more things and fly for prolonged periods of time, being quite fast too.

Won't miss them as much I will with Blaze.

Oh man… I'm such a desperate case… can't stay five minutes without thinking about her… and when I do think about her I feel my heart wrench in pain, like if someone had stabbed me there and was now turning the blade around, slowly, and laughing at me in the face for my pained expression.

"Blaze…" I find myself mutter her name in a barely audible whisper as I slowly lay down onto the warm rock, half curled up on my side to look at the blue, waving ocean. For some reason, the warmth I feel from the summer sun that was shining on me and the one from the earth below me made me feel slightly better. It reminds me of her blazing soul and the time I've spent with her during those long, black years.

"Blaze…" I repeat with a broken and weak voice, closing my eyes and unable to stop myself from crying silently. Can't really remember the last time I cried like this. Maybe it had been when my parents died, because of Iblis, in the erased timeline, leaving me alone at a very young age.

Well, I think that I fell asleep after that because when I reopened my eyes it was late afternoon instead of morning. I rub the sleep out of them and slowly sit up, not minding that my white fur had collected the dust from the ground and that I was now of a darker color on that side. That's the downside of fur as light as mine. You could spot everything that was on it. From ashes to wounds…

Man… did I really think that? I'm so hopeless… I still think like if I still lived in that wrecked world. I should go back and let the other know I'm ok, but as much I think I have to do that, the more I feel like staying here longer. I don't feel like going anywhere anytime soon. Not without her…

As I gaze at the darkening waters laying in front of me, I hear someone approach. Their footsteps sound familiar to me, and for a moment my heart was lifted, only to be dropped again when I realized that this was not the world I was used to live in. In this timeline, Blaze doesn't know me. She's a princess, and has other things to think and to do before she can allow herself to pay attention to a young white hedgehog like myself. I've read from newspaper that she had another run in with Eggman Nega a few days ago and had reduced her nemesis to turn tail and flee as fast he could. Man… I wish I was there to see her and her agile movements again, her tail trailing behind her as she jumped around and created those dangerous flames of her.

My thoughts of her are broken when my ears picked up the creature stopping a few feet behind me and crouch down. I look down at my bare feet, reminding myself that I was unable to bear any other type of footwear, and let my toes freely wriggle into the air as I wait for the stranger to say something. It probably was one of my familiars, or friends, that I could not remember and that had come here to convince me to go back with them. I guess I should be more careful when leaving the town…

"It took me a while to find you."

This time my heart really leap at the sounds of those words carried by the voice I craved to hear. My body trembles and I could not find the courage to turn around and look behind me in fear that this was just a dream or a hallucination, and that when I would turn around, I would find only emptiness.

But she was here, I could feel her blazing soul warm me up.

"I don't know why or how, but two weeks ago I… had these fragment of… memories…" She pauses and I feel like she's biting her bottom lip, trying to find the right words to say what she wanted to say, "I recall a world of darkness and flames, but it's a distant dream, almost too faint to be remembered." Her voice sounds confused, hinting at the fact that she has no clue of what had happened and why she had those memories…

"But I remember one clear thing, and that is why I'm here now."

I turn my head around, tears slipping down my cheeks again and throat closing as I try to not break into a sobbing mess right now. She is here, her golden eyes glowing gently at me. She's wearing the suit I always saw on her in the erased timeline and had that red jewel, which is now glowing in the setting sun, on her forehead.

"And that is you. And no matter what I do or what I look at, I can't help but feel that you should be there." She then hands me a large brown box, and confused, I fully turn around to grab it in my hands, curious as to what it contains

As I lift the lid of the box and see what its containing, I freeze where I was. Not only the desire I had to be with her again had been fulfilled, but she also remembers me! And she had traveled a long way just to find me!

And her present for me was the only other thing I was missing. My amplifier boots and gloves. I smile widely, tears of joy now washing away the ones I had spilled earlier, and quickly wear them, feeling again the familiar feeling of them being around my hands, feet and legs. Now I feel like I could lift whole mountains with a flicker of my hand and I'm so happy that I could laugh for hours.

And I would have probably done that if she hadn't come closer to me to slip her arms around my neck, drawing me to her in a hug. I'm so shocked that I end up with my head on her chest. It's so embarrassing that I become as red as her forehead jewel, but I'm not going to complain about it. I've missed her too much, besides it wasn't uncomfortable. I feel her delicate hand caress my head and then her fingers tousle my long quills on the back of my head, earning a content smile from me.

"Happy birthday, Silver."

I slip my arms around her waist and hug back, closing my eyes and simply enjoying her company.

With her, I finally feel I belong in this place.


End file.
